


Night-Fallin' In Love

by Dreamcatcher (The_Writings_Of_Dorian_Gray)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writings_Of_Dorian_Gray/pseuds/Dreamcatcher
Summary: When a nightborn hunter is found almost withering in the Suramar countryside, she didn't know she'd end up falling in love with one of her rescuers.





	1. Withering

**Author's Note:**

> Kitiania is my own character. She is a nightborn hunter and, well, you'll have to keep reading to see her story! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, but I don't own any characters except Kitiania and Leila.

Hunger. Overwhelming and all-encompassing hunter. It pushed me out of the city of my birth. Pushed me out into the wilderness and I wandered for hours, maybe days, until I collapsed. I wanted to give in to the hunger, let it take me over. I felt the grass against my back as I looked up at the sky before it darkened as my eyes slipped closed.

"Thalyssra! Over here! Quickly! She's withering!"

What? Who was that?

I felt my mouth being opened and something being poured down my throat. Oh! Thank the Nightwell! I would recognize the taste of Arcwine anywhere! I felt the hunger receding as I opened my eyes. How long had I been asleep? It was evening now, that much was clear from the darkness in the sky above me.

But there was something between myself and the sky. A woman's face, slightly sunken but her eyes were a bright violet beneath a brown hood.

"Good. We got to you in time," she said. Wait. I recognized that voice. Not the face, but the voice, I did.

"F-first Arcanist?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, so you haven't been out here very long."

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and nodded. "Not too long, I think."

"That's good," she said. "What's your name?"

"Kitiania," I said, glad I remembered that through my hunger fueled flight from the city.

"Kitiania," she repeated before standing and offering me a hand to help me to my feet. "Come with us. We have a safe haven for those escaping Suramar."

I accepted her assistance and stood. Oh. In my run from Suramar, I'd neglected to put on shoes. But, looking at the First Arcanist, she wasn't wearing any shoes either. She followed my gaze and chuckled. "We can find you some shoes back at Shal'aran. I'm certain that someone there will have an extra pair."

I nodded, glancing past her. We weren't alone. Behind the First Arcanist was a tall man, also dressed in very ragged clothes. Both himself and the First Arcanist were emaciated and, looking at myself, I was as well. The man gave me a nod.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Okay. So, it was he who had alerted the First Arcanist of my presence.

"I'm alright. A little bit tired is all," I said, getting a nod in response.

"You're lucky we found you when we did," he said. "You were very close to withering."

"Withering?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"Yes, withering. Your body needed mana. Without the Arcwine, you would have turned into-"

"Look out!" the First Arcanist called, lifting her hands and casting quickly as a humanoid figure ran towards us. But before she finished casting, something pounced on it with a snarl. Once whatever it had been had stopped moving, the thing that had attacked it began making its way toward us. The First Arcanist began to cast again but I lifted a hand.

"No, wait," I said, kneeling down. Even this far away, I recognized the creature. Dark lavender fur, bright golden eyes, a small scar under her left eye. As she approached, I opened my arms and she nuzzled into them with a worried noise.

"Hey, Leila. I'm okay," I assured the manasaber who had been my longtime companion.

"You're a hunter," the First Arcanist surmised. I looked up and nodded.

"That explains how you were able to survive the demons out here," the tall man said. I looked up and nodded, standing. "Oh! I never did introduce myself. Chief Telemancer Oculeth."

"Chief Telemancer," I repeated. "Kitiania, and this is Leila." I patted the head of the manasaber sitting beside me.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the Chief Telemancer said.

"The pleasure is mine," I replied with a smile.

"Alright," the First Arcanist said with a chuckle. "We should be heading back to Shal'aran."

The Chief Telemancer nodded. "Of course."

"Come, Kitiania," the First Arcanist said to me.

"Oh, please just call me Kit. Everyone does," I replied. "Kitiania is a bit of a mouthful."

That got a full-fledged laugh out of the First Arcanist. "It certainly is," she laughed. I smiled. There was something about her laugh that was just...nice. "Let’s head back."

I nodded, following her and the Chief Telemancer through the grassy hills until we reached the ruins of Meredil. 

I looked around, not seeing anyone else as I continued to follow the Chief Telemancer and First Arcanist. I was lead through the ruins, across a small stream, and into a crack into the rock wall across from the ruins. There was a short corridor inside that lead to a much larger open room. It was mostly circular but I didn’t get a good chance to glance around before we were pounced on. Not by a creature this time, but by a person. 

“Thalyssra! Oculeth! Where were you?” the new arrival interrogated. 

The First Arcanist chuckled. “We were out looking to see what the situation was with the withered nearby. And we found another refugee.” She moved a bit and revealed me beside her. Though, even attempting to hide me was quite a feat in itself. Especially with Leila beside me.

I lifted a hand and gave her a shy wave. “Hello.” 

She politely inclined her head. But I could tell it was rather reluctant. “I am Arcanist Valtrois.”

“Kitiania. But you can call me Kit. And this is Leila,” I said, Leila happily grumbling as I rubbed the top of her head. 

“Alright,” Arcanist Valtrois said as she turned her attention back to the First Arcanist and Chief Telemancer. “There have been more patrols approaching Shal’aran,” she said. 

“We’ll need to increase our defenses,” the First Arcanist said. 

“Well, I can always lend a hand,” I said. “I am a quite adept fighter.”

The First Arcanist looked back at me and nodded with a smile. “That would be very helpful. Thank you, Kit.” 

I returned the smile, rocking back onto the balls of my feet. “My pleasure!” 

“Well, for the time being, lets find you a bedroll,” the First Arcanist said, touching my arm and leading me further into Shal’aran. Deeper in, there was something quite beautiful about the refuge. Columns supporting the high ceiling, a lower story from which a leyline shone towards a huge seed suspended just above the first floor. 

“Wow…” I murmured. 

She looked back at me and smiled. “Welcome to Shal’aran proper, Kit,” the First Arcanist said. “A stronghold of the Nightfallen and those who oppose Elisande and the Legion who have taken over Suramar.” 

I smiled at that and nodded. “Myself and Leila are at your disposal, First Arcanist.” 

She gave me a playful smile. “Please, call me Thalyssra, Kitiania.” 

I chuckled at that. “Thalyssra.” 

She nodded with a pleased smile. Something fluttered in my chest at the fond gentle smile that had been afforded to me by the First…Thalyssra. 

She led me further in and to where many of the refugees were living. It was only a few minutes until a bedroll was found for me and I set up a small space for myself and Leila. 

As Thalyssra walked away to rejoin Arcanist Valtrois and the Chief Telemancer, I sat down the blankets and Leila laid next to me. I let myself watch Thalyssra until she was out of sight. I felt a nudging at my hand from Leila. I chuckled, rubbing her head and ears fondly. 

“We’re safe here,” I assured her. “We’re safe.” She licked my hand before laying her head down beside my blankets. I laid beside her and listened to everything for a few minutes until a conversation reached my ears. 

“So, did you know her back in Suramar?” That was the Chief Telemancer. Easily. Who was he talking about?

“No, I just met her.” Okay. That was Thalyssra. 

“You seemed rather friendly with her,” the Chief Telemancer said. Were they…?

“Why does it matter to you, Oculeth?”

“Because I’m looking out for you, Thalyssra. I do want you to be happy, but it can be hard to have a lover who goes off to fight and not knowing if they’ll come back.” 

“She was able to survive for days on her own while starting to wither. She’s strong. Alright, and beautiful. Stop looking at me like that, Oculeth. There is no guarantee that Kit and I will fall in love.” 

They were talking about me!?


	2. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of life at Shal'aran, Kit does something that might not be the best idea...

I smiled to myself as I moved around Shal’aran, handing out food to the other refugees. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leila laying on her back with a few nightborn children sitting near her and rubbing her stomach. I chuckled at that before I spotted something else. Thalyssra was standing at a small desk, pouring over maps and charts. It had been a few months since I was rescued and brought to Shal’aran. And in those months, I had grown closer to Thalyssra and vice versa. We’d even began shyly dancing around each other. 

I slowly approached her. “Thalyssra?” I asked softly. I noted a slight tremble to her shoulders and hands as she worked. She didn’t respond so I approached further. “First Arcanist?” I put a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around to face me, eyes darker than they usually were. I recognized the signs of withering. 

“Thalyssra. Eat, please,” I said gently, offering her a plate of food. “I’m sure Nexus’ll be back soon with more mana.” 

“I’m fine,” she murmured, taking the plate from me. 

“You’re not. Do you have any mana to tide you over until he gets back?” I asked, worried. 

She took a deep breath. “I don’t,” she said. 

I frowned, gently rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to soothe us both. “He’ll be back soon,” I said. 

She gave me a smile. “I know,” she said. “Thank you, Kit. For keeping my spirits up and those of the other refugees as well.”

I nodded. “My pleasure, Thalyssra.” She gave me a gentle nudge back towards the refugees. I smiled, returning to my distribution of food to my fellow refugees. I fell a tap on my leg, so I looked down. There was a small child standing beside me. I smiled, kneeling down to her eye level. 

“Hello, little one,” I said gently. “Do you need something?” 

She nodded quietly. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

She shyly pointed to Thalyssra. “She didn’t tell you the truth…” 

“What? What do you mean?”

“She has more mana. She’s been saving it…” 

I nodded. “Alright. Thank you for letting me know.” I picked up a small loaf of bread out of the bag I was carrying and handed it to her. That earned me a smile from her and she hurried back to her mother. I waited for a short while until Thalyssra had stepped away from her work to approach her again. 

“Thalyssra,” I said gently, putting a hand on her arm. 

She glanced over at me. “Everything alright, Kit?” 

“Please. Use the mana you’ve been saving,” I said softly. 

“Kit…the reason I have been saving mana is in case you need it,” she said softly.

“Thalyssra. You thanked me for trying to keep everyone’s spirits up but seeing our leader wither will destroy every bit of hope people here have,” I said. “Please. Use it. And don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” 

She sighed but nodded, reaching out a hand to give my shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You’re right,” she said. “Thank you.” 

I’m not sure what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around her for a moment before letting go. She smiled gently at me, taking my hand with both of hers and rubbing it for a moment before letting go. She stepped away, presumably to retrieve the mana she’d been stockpiling. I smiled after her, feeling a flush coloring my cheeks. Perhaps that was a step in the right direction. I certainly hoped it was. 

“You know, I’ve never seen her like this,” a voice said from behind me. I spun around, seeing a demon hunter standing behind me. He had long blond hair, a black blindfold with green eyes glowing through the fabric, a large pair of curved horns, very ornate feathered pauldrons, and a pair of large warglaves on his back. 

I couldn’t help a laugh. “Nexus! Don’t scare me like that!”

He chuckled, grinning at me. “But I couldn’t resist!”

“Maybe, I should call Idrasha. Let her know where you are,” I joked with a smile. Idrasha was another one of the Illidari who was, to put it kindly from what I’d been told, incompetent and had something of a tendency to follow Nexus around. 

“Oh, gods, please no!” he laughed.

I grinned. “Don’t sneak up on me next time, then. Why are you here anyways?” 

He held up a bag. “More mana. For you, Thalyssra, and the others. And more arcwine is on its way here as well,” Nexus said, squaring his shoulders proudly. 

“I’ll make sure she gets it to distribute it,” I said, reaching out to take the bag. 

“Quite the First Arcanist’s pet, aren’t you?” he teased with a sly smirk, holding the bag of mana just out of my reach. 

“So? What’s it to you?” I said, still trying to grab the bag. 

“What’s your relationship with her?” he pestered, tossing the bag to his opposite hand and further away from me. 

“I don’t think that’s really any of your business, Nexus,” I replied, crossing my arms and stopping my attempts to get the bag from him. 

“It is my business if you want this,” Nexus said, shaking the bag and letting the mana crystals clink together. 

I grumbled, glaring at him. “Fine. I think it’s fairly obvious that I like her,” I said. 

Nexus looked past me with a sly smirk. “There you go, First Arcanist,” he said, tossing the bag to me before fel-rushing away. I turned, seeing Thalyssra standing nearby with her eyes fixed on me. 

What was…?

Oh. 

Oh, no…

“F-first Arcanist… I…” I froze, twisting my hands together. That was not at all how I had wanted to do that… I watched her approach, preparing myself for a harsh painful rejection. It wasn’t like I hadn’t felt that before. I’d gotten through it once, I’d get through it again. 

“Kit,” Thalyssra said. What…? Her tone wasn’t angry… It was gentle. Kind.

I looked up at her. She smiled softly, lifting a hand to brush a lock of hair off of my forehead before leaning down to press a soft kiss there. 

Her pulling away from me was the last thing I saw before my vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nexus is my boyfriend's character and Idrasha is a demon hunter of mine.


End file.
